The present invention relates to a vacuum wall crawler. More particularly, it relates to a remote-controlled vacuum wall crawler.
There have been proposed various type of automatic working devices with wheels which are operated by remote control and which are used at a height or in dangerous circumstances for work such as periodic cleaning, derusting, decontamination of radioactivity, inspection etc. of walls made of metal or concrete of tall buildings, giant storage tanks, ships, nuclear power plants, dams for water power plant and so on.
The conventional automatic working devices have, however, adopted such construction that vacuum suction discs are brought into contact with the walls to move the working device. Accordingly, when a working device is used for a wall having a coarse surface such as a concrete wall, it causes high friction resistance to hinder smooth movement. Further, the suction discs easily undergoes abrasion, whereby the working device may be dropped due to insufficient self-holding function. Thus, the conventional automatic working device could not provide safe and reliable operation for a long term.